Chapter 02
This is the second chapter, within Volume 1 of the Ten Count manga series where in a cafe together, Tadaomi agrees to be Riku's friend so curing his mysophobia is made easier for Tadaomi. Overview Riku says he will help Tadaomi and shares his name to help as a friend. They begin task one which involves Tadaomi touching a doorknob barehanded. He does so and finds the uncomfortable feelings fading. Visiting Kuramoto in hospital, Tadomi is daunted by the remaining tasks. Characters * Tadaomi Shirotani * Riku Kurose * Kuramoto Summary Tadaomi holds his knees, he has been offered to have his mysophobia cured by Kurose who he has just met. In the café and staring across at Riku, who after inferring why he was being stared at then gave his name. Riku shares his days off, where he lives and his business card as well explaining that it would be better for Tadaomi to trust him as much as possible. Explaining that he is not doing this for work, Riku approached Tadaomi of his own accord so will not ask him to come to the clinic after this. When asked about the fees, Riku is certain that he will not charge him. To bypass the working for free aspect that Tadaomi feels hesitant about, Riku asks him to be his friend. Reasoning that if it is a case of a friend asking for help that alleviates any suspicion is met with laughter from Tadaomi, he finds it extremely suspicious. It is the first time someone has asked to be his friend with such a serious attitude, though they do end with calling each other casual names. Thinking to being within a public restroom, Tadaomi cannot stand all the “invisible traces people leave” on things. At the same time he wonders why he cannot be like other people thinking why are his senses so different from everyone else’s. With that in mind, back in front of Riku, he states he is also quite weird and does agree to be his friend. With that, Riku suggests step one, touching a door handle be completed today. As he pays the 1365 Yen bill, Tadaomi stands nervously before the door. Managing to touch the handle and make it through, Riku joins and commends him. Agreeing to meet next week, Tadaomi manages to resist sterilizing his hands by the time he arrives home, with the urge to do so slowly fading. Visiting Kuramoto in hospital, Tadoami answers that he has not managed to contact Riku. As he leaves, Tadaomi is handed his diary he forgot by Kuramoto. Although he used a cloth to pick it up, Tadaomi is worried he may have actually touched it and more so seeing the remaining tasks. Gallery File:Ten Count v1 c2 p1.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p4.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p6.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p9.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p12.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p14.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p16.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p20.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p22.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p24.png File:Ten Count v1 c2 p26.png * Trivia References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Media